


万分之一的夜晚

by Laixi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 帝弥雷丝的新婚之夜。一个靠理论知识，一个靠莽
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	万分之一的夜晚

帝弥托利不信传说。

人是在泥地上挣扎着匍匐的渺小生物，因此才以神话为食、信仰为柱，若非如此就难以生活。女神只是在天上看着我们而已，他说。不管人们再怎么乞求神的垂怜，女神也不会伸出援手——即使女神伸出了手，人们也无法握住。

回想起来，竟近乎一语成谶。

如果将贝雷丝视作离女神最近的人，那么他曾数度拒绝过那双手。于加尔格·马可重逢之时，他深陷泥沼，眼里尽是死者的尸骸。地狱的业火将他通身焚烧，烧得那样久，久到他日渐麻木。直至古隆达兹一役，罗德利古死去的那天下了整夜的雨，他在雨水中全身湿透，心也不再灼烧。那时他才发觉，老师的手比他想得还要小些，温暖些。

也正是那双手挥舞长剑，在战场上英勇神武。在贝雷丝的前半辈子里，她将醒着的大半时间用于握剑；战后她担起大司教一职，握笔的时间日益渐增。或许是心理作用，待帝弥托利于新婚初夜再次牵起妻子的手时，他感到老师的手指相较记忆中的柔软细腻了些许，让他不由得心生贪恋。

“老师……”

尽管臣子们再三提醒，他有时仍会唤她老师。久别重逢的时候、夜半疲倦的时候……亦或是此刻，情难自持的时候。

为了庆祝法嘉斯的王与赛罗斯大司教共结连理，晚宴在加尔格·马可持续了一整个前半夜。待晚宴结束，人潮散去，这对新婚夫妻同友人和宴客们一一道别，回到修道院三楼的卧室以作歇息。相较贝雷丝任职教师时的房间，这儿要来得宽敞许多——透过落地木窗，依稀可见远处的层层山峦。

时值角弓节上旬，夏末的晚风捎来暖意，他们索性开着窗户，坐到床边谈论起诸多事物。佣兵出身的灰色恶魔和北国王族的酒量都非比寻常，几杯酒水自然奈何不了这对夫妻，但仍让他俩的话匣子敞开了些——从友人们的近况、自元同盟引入的耐寒谷物，再到二人近来互寄的几封信件……谈着谈着，贝雷丝不禁面露微笑，月色透过云层落于她的唇瓣。帝弥托利见了忘了言辞，身子较思绪快一步牵起了妻子的手。

随后他们亲吻，相拥，互相爱抚。许是酒精壮了胆，又许是多了个丈夫的头衔，今夜的帝弥托利显得格外主动，像一只跃跃欲试的大猫——明明想要得很，事到关头又羞于越过那最后一步。端详着丈夫红透了的耳朵，贝雷丝心想，看来她得给这位好学生带个头才好。帝弥托利还在举棋不定的当儿，她已三两下脱去长袍、踢掉高跟鞋，忆起她在佣兵团时听来的说法，朝丈夫的股间探去，将皮带逐个解扣。

他脸颊一红，又开始叫她老师了——想了半天却不知该说什么才好，只得抿了抿嘴唇，选择放任妻子接下来的一切举动。这也在贝雷丝的预想之中。

解开皮带后，她为他褪去底裤，因方才那一番爱抚已然半硬的性器就此暴露在视线中。向来神情淡漠的她一时愣怔，眼角泛起一丝红云，随后伸出手去，仿照着先前听来的做法，以四指环抱住柱身上下套弄，再以拇指划圈搓弄——任凭贝雷丝再怎么善学，到底缺乏实战经验，手法远称不上娴熟——然而帝弥托利也是个处子，哪经得起一丝挑拨。随着贝雷丝的不断套弄，他的喘息愈渐粗重、局促，雄狮般的精壮身躯随恩师的手指拂动频频颤抖……终是在她用另一只手搓揉起他的囊袋时粗喘一声，脑髓如甜蜜地融化了一般，欲火一瞬化作烟火。

等他再度睁开眼，情潮仍未褪散，生理性泪水顺着脸颊落到宽厚的胸膛上，乳白精液溅得贝雷丝满手都是。目睹此景，他耳根发红，想要赎罪，恨不得将脑袋死死埋进被褥里，但瞥见贝雷丝那副淡然自若的表情时又升腾起了一股闹脾气似的心态——他要将她也拖入这滚烫的欲海中去，以完成一出小小的复仇。

思及此，他对上妻子的眼神以征询许可。贝雷丝微笑着，一贯沉稳的面孔却因羞赧而泛着红云。他将这些尽收眼底，笑着吻了她的双唇，不一会就演变为一个以舌代剑的长吻……

随后一发不可收拾。

带着一分最后的克制，他扳开贝雷丝的双腿，褪去她的纯白丝袜，股间私处已然湿润。他近乎本能地弯下腰来、凑上前去，忘情地以唇触碰、摩挲那儿，如一头探进草丛间吮吸蜜汁的兽。在宽袍的掩盖下，他伸出舌来掠过妻子的每一寸处女地：以舌尖拨开两片阴唇，由下自上地舔着，吻着，感受着妻子因他而全身颤抖。自九年前帝弥托利便失去了味觉，但在他的想象里老师的爱液无疑是甜美的，而他想要更多。

私处被如此细细侍奉，贝雷丝自是不住颤抖。从未体验过的绵密快感袭上脑髓，泪水不受控制地溢出眼眶，她在迷醉中呻吟着，一遍遍唤着丈夫的名字。帝弥托利偶尔会坏心眼地停下口中的活儿，只为抬头看她一眼，且回回为之心醉，就差说一句：”老师刚才的那副表情，可以再做一次吗？“随后便会埋下头去，愈加卖力地吮吸着妻子阴唇内侧的小珠，一圈圈舔舐着蜜穴……直至爱液自穴口汩汩流出，溅至他的嘴唇、面颊和睫毛上。

湿漉漉的狮子抬起头来，舔舔嘴唇，露出一个得意的笑：老师，这下我们就扯平了。

她长喘一声，说：还没结束。

话音未落，贝雷丝便轻推了把丈夫的胸膛——他颇为配合地后仰倒下——顺势跨坐上她的大狮子。只消她合拢腿根，用股间夹着那儿上下摩挲一会，肉茎就再度挺立了起来。未等丈夫出声，她便一手托住阴茎，一手撑开穴口，借着爱液的润滑整根吃入——轻喘一声，含着肉茎稳稳坐在他身上。

窗外夜云散去，月色洒落室内，衬得一身白袍加身的贝雷丝愈发圣洁，但那副通红的面孔又是何等磨人。帝弥托利伸手抱住妻子的腰际，却略有迟疑。他那一身与生俱来的怪力在战场上如有神助，放到平日里却徒添困扰——信件也好，长枪也好，花束也好——更为年少的时候，他总是在不经意间毁坏本应加以珍重的东西，等回过神来已是一地狼藉。他下意识地别开视线，迟迟未有动作，惧怕他会在某一刻如脱缰野兽般失控，留下难以痊愈的伤痕。

若果苏谛斯还在，她多半会羞红了脸说“真不害臊”，并倾囊相授一些建议：汝该说些什么宽慰他、汝别愣着不说话呀……但在女神消逝后的日子里，那道一度指引贝雷丝的声音无处可寻。如今她又是清清冷冷的一个人了。但并不是唯一一个。

贝雷丝没说什么，她的身手比言语更快。她仅是张开双臂，一手环抱住他的双肩，一手轻抚起丈夫的背部，像是在安抚男人体内那个独自停留在九年前——甚或某个更久远的日子——的少年一般。他们在黑暗的静谧的房间里相拥。他在她怀里听不见心跳，却感到很温暖。

不知过了多久，他们再度相吻，继续做爱。她以双腿夹紧丈夫的腰际，感受他在体内律动，一种新奇的体验——一个身体包裹着另一个，快感一浪接一浪袭来……在浪潮的间隙，她呻吟着，颤栗着，想起了交换戒指的那一日黄昏，一同溜出舞会的那个夜晚，与许许多多个缱绻的时刻——她现在懂得这个词了。看着身下的丈夫，她倏然涌起一股冲动，想伸手解开帝弥托利耳后的那条细带，一窥那眼罩下的右眼——无论那是道怎样丑恶狰狞的伤口，她都想要去爱，去吻——终有一日，但或许不是现在。

他们还将拥有许多个夜晚与清晨。

Fin.


End file.
